The Song Of Mystery
by Eveningbreeze of SkyClan
Summary: Songkit and Darkkit are both ThunderClan orphans. Their mother died soon after they were born, and their father is unknown. Full summary inside, R&R!
1. Prologue

Satinfeather died a mysterious death one dark, stormy, midwinter night. She left behind her unknown mate and four tiny kits. Her parenting Clan, ThunderClan, found only two kits; Songkit and Darkkit. The two innocent kits are thrown into the middle of the mysteries about their heritage, and the fact that two other kits from different Clans might be their missing siblings...

_There is my summary. I already have a few names for the story, but it would be great if you could give more. R&R EVERYONE!!!_


	2. Brother?

_Thanks to Freeheart and Flowerpaw for reviewing!_

**Chapter 1**

She padded through the forest. It was a cold Newleaf morning. She could hear cicadas buzzing in the distance. Her paws were soaked with early morning dew. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. _Prey? _She crept closer, her paws made no sound. She saw that is was, in fact, not prey. It was a lithe, silver cat with dark grey flecks. It had it's back to her. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. _Who was this cat? Why were they on ThunderClan territory?_ She accidently step on a twig. It snapped loudly, the other cat turned around. She gasped. This was no intruder! It was _her_! She stared into her own large, intelligent green eyes.

"History will repeat itself. The daughter of the faceless will become the faceless, unless the mask is uncovered." said the double. She started to fade.

"Wait! What do you mean? Can I stop it?" It was too late. She was alone in the forest once more.

''

Songkit awoke. What did her replicate mean? She shook herself. It was just a dream, nothing more. It was early, no one in the nursery was awake. She stretched and yawned. The sun had started to come up; the eastern horizon was purple, pink, teal and blue, with a lick of orange that indicated where the sun would soon be. Songkit went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a small, juicy shrew. She wolfed it down, then stared at the rising sun.

"Songkit?" Songkit looked behind her. She saw a light grey tabby with smoky grey-brown stripes.

"Hi, Wrenpaw." Songkit yawned. Wrenpaw had been apprenticed half a moon ago, but she and Songkit were still good friends.

"Rosepetal sent me out to get some milkweed. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Songkit rose to her paws and ran after Wrenpaw, who had just taken off into the woods.

''

Songkit and Wrenpaw ran into the camp, their jaws full of milkweed. Wrenpaw dropped the milkweed and said; "I'll take this back to Rosepetal. Thanks for the help!" Wrenpaw darted off towards the medicine cat's den. Songkit decided to go back to the nursery, maybe her brother was awake now. She walked by Oceanstar's den, and couldn't help to hear what she, and Flametalon, the Clan Deputy were saying.

"-I know that face anywhere! He looks exactly like his mother, who was, as you probably remember, my den mate."

"Yes, indeed he does, Flametalon, but how do we know for sure? She didn't have green eyes."

"No, her eyes were amber, like her other son, but Songkit has the same eyes as-"

"I will investigate this later. If my memory serves me right, then I must go on dawn patrol."

Songkit heard Oceanstar get up. She pelted towards the nursery, blood pounding in her ears. Did this mean that one of her other siblings had survived the storm?

_R&R people! And I still need names!_


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 2**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Oceanstar-White-blue she-cat

Deputy: Flametalon- Rusty tom

_Apprentice_ : Gingerpaw

Medicine Cat: Rosepetal- Small black she-cat with a white rose marking on her flank

Warriors: Brairtangle

_Apprentice_ : Riverpaw

Flowingwind

Dragonbreath

Forevernight

_Apprentice_ : Pharaohpaw

Hailpelt

Mistyhollow

Quietsong

_Apprentice_ : Riverpaw

Rainpool

_Apprentice_ : Wrenpaw

Apprentices: Honeypaw

Riverpaw

Gingerpaw

Wrenpaw

Pharaohpaw

Queens: Redholly

Snowytalon

Greenfinch

Elders: Featherdust

Harefur

Greypelt

Songkit told Darkkit and Wrenpaw what she had overheard.

"What Clan is he from, I wonder?" Darkkit's amber eyes gleamed.

"It was probably RiverClan, according to Featherdust they're thirsty for ThunderClan kits."

"Featherdust is a cranky old coot. She just hates the RiverClan because she got in a skirmish with them and lost her ear and a footpad. But RiverClan would be the easiest territory to get to. WindClan is far away and ShadowClan is across the Thunderpath." Songkit added.

"You two go to RiverClan tonight. If anyone notices that you're gone I'll tell them that you went to the Twoleg place." Wrenpaw's idea was good and it was settled on.

''

Wrenpaw waited until the other apprentices were asleep before she sneaked out. She walked by the nursery and raised her tail strait up. That was the signal. Darkkit and Songkit darted out of the nursery and out of camp.

Wrenpaw watched them until they were out of sight. She shivered. It was a cold night, and though it was Newleaf and Greenleaf would be in a few moons. Wrenpaw gazed up at the stars. _They say that when a warrior dies they go to StarClan. I wonder if Satinfeather is one of those stars. _Wrenpaw thought. She was alive when Satinfeather died but she didn't remember all that well. She wasn't even let out of the nursery back then. But she did however remember the day that Flametalon, Flowingwind and Quietpaw (now Quietsong) brought two cold, mewling kits who were barely alive back to the camp. Satinfeather's body wasn't found but there was a lot of blood. A lot of her blood, they said. But there was a body and two kits, one female and one male, who were missing. She couldn't remember their names, though.

Wrenpaw shivered again. Her fur was short and thin, like most ThunderClan cats'. She envied Darkkit with his long thick beige and light grey fur. _Like his mother._ That's what Snowytalon, her mother, had said. _He has the same coat as his mother but his face is very different. Very different._

''

Songkit led her brother over to the stepping stones. They were both panting heavily.

"We should rest." Darkkit nodded. They both settled down.

"What will happen when we find our brother?" Darkkit asked.

"We'll meet with him secretly until we can go to gatherings. Then we'll meet him there." Darkkit nodded, his amber eyes sparkling.

The two kits made their way to the stepping-stones. They crossed quickly and quietly. They reached the other side, then Darkkit lead the way. They eventually found where the camp was.

"What mouse-brain put a camp on an island?" Darkkit murmured. Songkit crept through the long grass that grew on the river shoreline, Darkkit followed. They silently swan across to the island. They swan around the back so they wouldn't get caught, then climbed onto the island's shore. Darkkit shook the water from his dripping wet pelt.

"Way to get me wetter." Songkit murmured. She and Darkkit headed towards where the RiverClan scent was strongest. Darkkit put his tail on Songkit's shoulders, signaling for her to stop. She gave him a questioning glance. He twitched he head towards what smelled like the nursery. Songkit nodded and the two of them padded over.

"Who are you?"


End file.
